


Alone Together

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day. But that's okay, because Cloud doesn't either. [Queerplatonic Seph/Cloud relationship, pure fluff.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> A last minute Valentine's Day fic!
> 
> I decided I fancied doing a fic exploring a more queerplatonic sort of relationship this time round. Because I do actually think of canon Sephiroth as being asexual a lot of the time… just not so much in my AUs, because, you know how it is, I have way too much fun writing smut. My headcanons are flexible. But anyway, I thought it'd be cool to do something where both Seph and Cloud are ace for once.
> 
> There really is not much point to this fic and it doesn't go anywhere, it's just these nerds being cute and fluffy together in one of those nice AUs where no one dies and everyone is happy. uwu

Cloud checked his hair in the mirror one last time – yep, there it was, a total mess as usual – and smoothed out his shirt.

"Have fun on your date, Strife!" someone called from over by the bunks.

"It's not a fucking date!" Cloud yelled back. He was wearing his combats, boots and an old civvie t-shirt; not exactly dressed to impressed. Why did they insist on thinking he was going out with someone? Morons.

Technically, he _was_ going out. And he was going with someone. People did that all the time though, going out with friends or out with the other Third Classes for a few drinks on a Friday evening. Cloud really didn't see why they couldn't get it through their thick skulls that going out didn't have to mean a date. Even if it was Valentine's Day.

Cloud stomped his way to the lobby of the ShinRa building. It seemed more crowded that usual – certainly more crowded than it normally was on a Sunday, though ShinRa didn't usually adhere to social conventions like 'weekends' and 'days off' anyway – and Cloud caught several flashes of red roses and heart-shaped fripperies amongst the people coming and going.

His PHS beeped, and Cloud gratefully fished it out of his pocket.

'Come down to the transportation hangar B3F,' the message read.

Cloud relaxed a bit as he got into the elevator. No one else was going down, and it was nice to have a small moment of peace. He relaxed even more as the doors dinged open.

There was a ShinRa-issue four wheel drive parked not too far away, Sephiroth leaning against it as he waited.

"Cloud," he greeted, nodding an acknowledgement as Cloud jogged over. "I apologise for not waiting in the lobby as we had agreed, but…" He wrinkled his nose slightly. "Unfortunately, it is a busy thoroughfare, and my presence attracted unwanted attentions."

Cloud laughed sympathetically. He could imagine.

"But on a positive note, I received five boxes of chocolates during the three minutes I remained there. You are quite welcome to help yourself."

Sephiroth opened the door for him, and Cloud took his seat on the passenger side of the vehicle. There were, as promised, an assortment of chocolate boxes stashed in the footwell.

Cloud snorted. "How were they even prepared with chocolates? They can't have known you were going to be there."

"I imagine they were originally intended for people other than myself."

"That's… kind of sad. Did they really change the target of their affections so quickly, just because they happened to run into you?"

Sephiroth shrugged, turning the ignition. "It is a meaningless gift, regardless."

"So cynical," Cloud said, giving Sephiroth a wry smile.

"You forget that I have to sit through meetings with all of the departments heads. Including marketing. I can assure you, the majority of holiday trappings are engineered to generate income and little else." Sephiroth paused, looking pained for a moment. "They wished to use my image on romantic gifts."

Cloud couldn't help it. He burst out into a laugh.

"I'm– I'm sorry," he said, hiccuping helplessly. He managed to tone the laughter down, though still kept giggling at random intervals. "Sorry. It's just… _why?_   I mean, you're amazing and all, but… a war hero isn't exactly a romantic figure. Do they even realise you're aromantic?"

Sephiroth sighed, but it was hard to be too annoyed when it brought Cloud such amusement. "I have long concluded the marketing department is filled with idiots. Nothing surprises me any more."

Cloud shook his head in sympathy and offered Sephiroth a chocolate from one of the boxes he'd opened. At least the holiday was good for his sweet tooth, if nothing else.

They followed the highway down below the plate and out of the city entirely. Sephiroth took them down the main road leading to Kalm, before turning off onto a much less used minor road.

"Where are we headed?" Cloud asked eventually.

"Nowhere in particular. There is an area comprised of both forest and wider fields that I know of; it provides a variety of terrains for either exploring or sparring."

"Oh. I didn't bring–"

"I have swords if we require them. I did not inform you that there was the potential for sparring, so I would not expect you to have brought your own."

"Thanks. Not like the training swords they give us Thirds are much good anyway."

A moment of quiet stretched out comfortably between. Sephiroth tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He was wearing that small frown that Cloud had learned meant Sephiroth had more he wanted to say, but was unsure how to or if he should.

"I prefer to be away from the cities and towns," Sephiroth finally managed. "It does not bother me most of the time, but eventually so much romantic-orientated paraphernalia becomes… grating. They rather – what is the phrase? 'Shove it down your throat'?"

Cloud laughed. "Yeah, that's it exactly. Not to mention the hordes of fans you end up surrounded by."

"Indeed. Zack is in charge of sorting and removing my fanmail this year," Sephiroth said, deadpan.

"Oohhhh. What did he do to deserve that?"

"Summoned Shiva to turn the SOLDIER lounge area into an ice-skating rink. Practical training for deployment to Icicle Inn, I believe he called it."

Cloud had to hide his grin behind his hand. He'd heard about the incident. More specifically, he'd heard that Sephiroth had slipped and fallen on his ass, which was probably the real reason Zack was in the doghouse.

Sephiroth look them down several winding backroads – a lot were little more than dirt tracks, making the choice of a four wheel drive understandable – until coming to a halt in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere.

But it was a very picturesque middle of nowhere. There were grassy clearings to either side, and the trail led on into the forest ahead. Cloud could hear the sound of a stream babbling somewhere nearby.

Cloud had learned to accept living in the city, but he was still a mountain boy at heart. He jumped out and took a deep breath of the gloriously fresh air.

"Mm. Wow, it's great out here."

Sephiroth smiled at him. "I am pleased you like it."

"Hey, uh… is it okay if we go for a walk first? It's been ages since I've been out anywhere like this, and I used to love hiking when I was a kid."

"Of course, Cloud. The plan for today was no more specific than coming here and doing as we pleased."

Cloud beamed, and Sephiroth was pleased to see it.

The young blond infantryman Zack had introduced him to a year ago had been reticent and withdrawn, fiercely stubborn and single-minded. Zack would have never said it Cloud's face, but even he admitted Cloud could be prickly. He reminded Sephiroth of himself, in some ways. Apparently Zack had a knack for adopting less than sociable friends.

With a bit of extra training from Zack, and Sephiroth when he could, Cloud had successfully made it into SOLDIER. He had made friends. He smiled a lot more now.

Zack said that Sephiroth smiled a lot more too, but Sephiroth wasn't convinced of the accuracy of that observation.

Still, he felt at peace as he walked through the forest with Cloud by his side, both of them enjoying the moment in comfortable silence, occasionally making quiet observations to the other. Sephiroth had brought along a packed lunch of sandwiches and a variety of finger food, which they supplemented generously with the chocolates Sephiroth had been given.

They both agreed it would be more comfortable to wait a while after eating before they attempted to spar. Instead, they wandered back into the forest.

Cloud had been upset to learn Sephiroth had never had the opportunity to play outdoors growing up. He offered to show Sephiroth how to build a small shelter out of branches. It was hardly military standard, but… it was fun. There was something cute in the lopsided little tipi they made, even though it would not be at all effective in actually keeping any rain out.

It was also clear that Cloud hadn't attempted building a shelter of the sort since he had left his hometown.

"I was a lot smaller when I used to do this," Cloud admitted. He could still get himself in moderately well, but Sephiroth ended up having to hunch over just to fit inside, his broad shoulders barely managing to squeeze through the little opening.

"It does seem somewhat impractical," Sephiroth agreed, with dry amusement at his own expense. "Zack does not hear about this," he warned.

"Don't worry," Cloud grinned, "I won't breathe a word."

They headed back to collect their swords. One of the fields was decided upon to be their sparring arena. It was made slightly tricky by the uneven ground and knee-high grass, but Sephiroth was right in saying it was good terrain to practice on. It was exactly the sort of thing Cloud would have to deal with out in the field, especially on missions that involved taking out rogue monsters.

Their blades sang through the air.

Cloud was a pretty decent swordsman, and would only get better with the training SOLDIER provided. He couldn't beat Sephiroth - not yet - but he could keep up, and that was a feat in itself.

They settled into their usual training pattern. Spar for a while until Cloud was clearly tiring. They'd take a break, in which Sephiroth would demonstrate new moves for him or show where Cloud could improve on his own moves. He'd go through a few katas or swordwork drills. Then they'd pick up sparring again.

They kept fighting until the afternoon light was starting to dim.

"We'll call that a day," Sephiroth said, sheathing his sword. "You did well, Cloud."

Cloud groaned and flopped down onto the ground, becoming almost entirely invisible in the long grass. "I can't move," he announced.

Sephiroth frowned slightly. "You did not need to work yourself to exhaustion…"

"I'm exaggerating." Cloud tugged on the hem of Sephiroth's leather coat. "Come lie down."

Sephiroth did not argue. Although he had not needed to put anywhere near as much effort into their spars, it was still nice to relax after a decent workout. In the grass was not where he would have chosen to do so, but Cloud seemed comfortable enough.

He lay down next to Cloud, their shoulders jostling together as he made himself comfortable.

"I did not push you too hard, did I?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Mm, s'fine. I'll be sore tomorrow, but nothing the mako can't handle. It was a good training session. It's cute that you care though."

Sephiroth huffed a short laugh. "Only because Zack would have my hide if I damaged you."

"Oh, _only_ because," Cloud said with mock offence, sticking out his tongue.

Despite what Cloud may have said about exaggerating, he was exhausted enough that he very quickly fell into dozing. Sephiroth let him. He watched the warmth of the sunset paint Cloud's face, his hair shining almost gold.

"Cloud…"

"Mm?" Cloud responded sleepily.

"I want to kiss you."

"Huh?" Cloud blinked, waking up a bit more. He propped himself up onto his elbows, a look of confusion written clearly across his face. "I mean– that's— I wouldn't mind. You know I'm ace and all, but lowkey romantic stuff doesn't bother me as much, and it definitely wouldn't bother me if it was you, but aren't you…?"

Sephiroth scowled inwardly at his own lack of verbal finesse. He had not explained very well at all.

"I apologise. I meant… in the way that I have witnessed parents kissing their children, for example." No, that was even worse. "I do not mean to say I feel parental towards you," Sephiroth quickly amended. "But a kiss that shows affection, while not being romantic in nature."

Cloud was laughing quietly. "You can be really adorable, did you know that?"

Sephiroth frowned. He was a First Class SOLDIER elite; adorable was not a word that seemed suitable to describe him with.

"As long as _you_   feel comfortable with it, that's fine," Cloud said.

"Hm. The moment has passed now anyway."

"You dork."

Sephiroth fidgeted, feeling awkward for having brought it up in the first place. "We should get moving before it becomes too dark."

Cloud murmured a vague agreement. Sephiroth helped Cloud to his feet, and they both returned to the vehicle to stash the swords away. Cloud was talking again, joking about whether or not they should go and free Zack from the terrible fate of mail duty.

Sephiroth reached a hand up to brush Cloud's bangs behind his ear. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Cloud's forehead.

Cloud froze for a moment in surprise, but then he was beaming. He had to stand on his tiptoes to return the favour, leaving a quick, chaste kiss on Sephiroth's cheek.

They shared a glance for a moment, then Cloud started laughing. Sephiroth had to laugh as well. Zack had often accused him of overthinking, and perhaps, in this instance, Sephiroth would admit that it was true. He enjoyed Cloud's company, and felt far more comfortable being close to him than anyone else. He certainly had no wish for a romantic relationship, but it was nice to be able to share small gestures of affection without that stigma hanging over them.

Sephiroth reached up to ruffle Cloud's hair, something he had seen Zack do many times.

"Argh! Don't you start with that as well," Cloud protested. "My hair is bad enough as it is without you and Zack messing it up even more."

"My apologies," Sephiroth said, in that way that indicated he wasn't sorry in the slightest.

"I will put braids in _your_   hair," Cloud threatened.

"As long as they're gone again by the time we get back to ShinRa, you are welcome to." He actually enjoyed the sensation of having someone play with his hair; it was just that there were very few people he would trust with the privilege. And he had an image to maintain.

Cloud laughed as he vaulted up into the passenger seat, fully intending to take Sephiroth up on that challenge. It would make for an entertaining drive home, at the very least.


End file.
